Devices using a flexible display screen (e.g., personal digital assistants, cell phones, etc.) can be designed such that are only two primary configurations. The first primary configuration is a structural configuration of the flexible display screen and the housing in an open position whereby the housing visibly exposes a full operating view of the flexible display screen. The second primary configuration is a structural configuration of the flexible display screen and the housing in a closed position whereby the housing visibly exposes a partial operating view of the flexible display screen. In the closed position, the device may be stored away whereby the partial operating view of the flexible display screen may need to be protected from physical damage (e.g., scratches and folds).